kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Camp It Up"
Camp It Up is the 9th episode in season 2 of Kids World's Adventures of Shake It Up ''and the 30th of the overall series. Plot In order to earn money for a week dance camp that Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Bugs Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters meets Rocky and CeCe want to attend, they decide to host their very own dance camp for little kids in CeCe's apartment but a adult Larry Diller shows up. Flynn crushes on Suzy, a girl from the camp. Meanwhile after Ty wins to Gunther, Ty and Tinka go head-to-head in a ping-pong tournament at Crusty’s Pizza Parlor. Also, the winners of "Make Your Mark: Ultimate Dance Off", AKsquared, perform a spotlight dance. Featured Songs & Dances * ''Make Your Mark: ''dance number by AKsquared * ''Bling Bling: ''dance number by Larry Diller * ''Twist My Hips: ''dance number by CeCe & Rocky's dance camp Cast * Ryan Mitchell * Alvin Seville * Baby Kermit * Baby Bugs * Winnie The Pooh * Garfield * Alf * Papa Smurf * CeCe Jones * Bobby Brady * Michelle Tanner * Dewey * Rocky Blue * Flynn Jones * Ty Blue * Deuce Martinez * Gunther Hessenheffer * Tinka Hessenheffer * Gary Wilde * Georgia Jones * A.D. * Gary Wilde * Dina Garcia * Henry Dillon * Savannah * Ricky Z * Georgia Jones * Mrs. Locassio * "Make Your Mark: Shake It Up Dance Off" winners: DJ's Mix * Little Girl'''' * featured dancers * Suzy * Larry Diller * Deuce Martinez and lots more! Gallery Btshakezd001.jpg btshakezd002.jpg btshakezd046.jpg btshakezd052.jpg btshakezd054.jpg Camp_It_Up_13.jpg btshakezd057.jpg btshakezd056.jpg btshakezd088.jpg btshakezd094.jpg btshakezd095.jpg btshakezd096.jpg btshakezd097.jpg btshakezd098.jpg btshakezd099.jpg btshakezd100.jpg btshakezd101.jpg btshakezd104.jpg btshakezd117.jpg btshakezd133.jpg btshakezd142.jpg btshakezd143.jpg btshakezd153.jpg btshakezd154.jpg btshakezd155.jpg btshakezd162.jpg btshakezd163.jpg btshakezd165.jpg btshakezd166.jpg Memorable Quotes Trivia * At one point during the ping-pong tournament, when Ty hits the ball, we see his shirt and jacket go up, exposing that his pants were sagging and that he was wearing gray briefs. * This is the first episode with Make Your Mark: Shake It Up Dance Off winners. * This is the second episode with a Tynka sub plot. * When this episode were translated to Danish when it came to Denmark Larry Diller's name was changed to Larry Miller, the same name of the actor. * Bobby, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this TV Show. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Episode remakes Category:DeviantART Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Remakes